The Golden Knight
by Mazino X
Summary: Magnamon has just been accepted into the Royal Knights, but because he's an armor Digimon, he's weaker than the rest of the knights and seems to only serve as a setback. But sometimes, it takes the weakest member of the crew to get you out of a pinch, because everyone is good for something.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

_I do not own Digimon, because if I did, the Magamon from season 2 would have gotten way more screen time than he did. With that out of the way, enjoy the story. This is also my first fanfiction, ever. So please go easy on the hate comments._

Four holy knights stood, battered and beaten, before a giant, hulking, ghost-like dragon.

"So, you've finally decided to show yourself," one of the knights said. He was clad in white armor. His left arm was orange and bore the Grey Sword and shield of Courage. His right arm was blue, and bore the Garuru Cannon and Missiles of Friendship. "I knew you were coming back to try and destroy the Digital World, but I didn't know this day would arrive so soon."

"Omnimon, please try not to make DexDorugoramon any angrier than he already is," the knight next to him said.

"Alphamon has a point," the knight on the other side of Omnimon said. "DexDorugoramon is already pissed off because we've held him in the Dark Area for so long. The last thing we need is to give him a reason to kill us off quicker than he's already planning to."

"Dynasmon, were you born on Trailmon tracks?" Omnimon asked, "It seems that's where most accidents in the Digital World come from. You're always trying to be the smart one around here!"

"Something's wrong," said Gallantmon, who was the 4th knight in the group. "He's just standing there. It's like he's in no rush to finish us off. In fact, he seems to be growing!"

Omnimon and Dynasmon stopped bickering and realized with dismay that Gallantmon was right. DexDorugoramon was feeding off of some sort of energy.

"But where is it coming from?" Alphamon asked, almost in fear.

DexDorugoramon smiled wickedly at the four battered Digimon in front of him. "I thought you'd never ask," he said. "You imprisoned me in that Dark Area for so long, I decided to try and learn a few tricks. Not only am I twice as strong as before, I even learned this…" as he was speaking, a bright purple light began to glow around him.

"He's not…" Alphamon began, but his words were cut short because the awful truth had finally registered. DexDorugoramon had gained the ability to evolve into a form even stronger than his current one.

"DEXDORUGORAMON DIGIVOLVE TO… DEXMON!"

The purple light faded, and the royal knights looked in horror at their evolved enemy. Dexmon looked similar to his previous form, but with some noticeable differences.

He was about twice the size of his previous form, and he no longer had legs, he was just hovering over the ground. His arms had become longer and his claws had grown, he now had a giant green crystal on his abdomen, and his main body had turned a shade of lavender that was so faded he almost seemed invisible.

Just when the knights thought that it really was the end of not only them, but the

Digital World itself, Dexmon did the unexpected. He withdrew back into the Dark Area.

"You're not going to kill us?" Dynasmon asked.

"Not yet," Dexmon responded. "It would be so boring to just kill you all off right now in your present state. I'll give you 20 years to prepare for my return. When I come back and beat all of you and destroy the Digital World, I'll have won knowing you guys had two decades to prepare, and still couldn't beat me. Goodbye for now."

Omnimon, Dynasmon, Alphamon and Gallantmon looked in shock at the spot where Dexmon was standing just moments before.

"What are we going to do now?" Gallantmon asked.

"Nothing," Alphamon answered. "I know our purpose is to protect the Digital World, but what can we do about this? The fight hasn't even begun yet and we already know were screwed. It's going to take a miracle to get us out of this."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_**19 years later…**_

At the moment the Digital World was a peaceful place. Nobody else other than the knights and Yggdrasil himself had any idea of what Dexmon was planning. Yggdrasil decided the Digital World's fate was sealed and told the knights not to tell any of the other inhabitants of the Digital World of Dexmon's intentions. The Digimon led their normal lives, while the four Royal Knights remained in the far reaches of the Network.

If they had bothered to look down at the Forest Zone, they would've seen two blue Digimon. The Veemon was obviously the older one, and he was being accompanied by a younger DemiVeemon.

"Bro," the Demiveemon said. "Why do you always drag me out here when you need to gather digi-apples?"

"What do you mean?" the Veemon asked. "You asked to come with me."

"I forgot how dark and scary this place is."

"Well, if you want to get the best tasting apples, you'll just have to mon up and search the darkest areas."

Veemon and Demiveemon had gathered about two baskets full, when they heard a low growl emit from a nearby cave.

"Huh? Who's there?" Veemon asked.

The creature in the cave growled again, this time louder. Demiveemon hid behind Veemon, and Veemon lost the little courage he had. "Alright," he said to himself. "I've got to at least act brave. My brother's been scared silly, and if that thing in there decides to show its face, I'm the only one out of the two of us capable of fighting."

The Sangloupmon that had been hiding in the cave finally decided to rear its ugly head. Veemon actually had no idea what a Sangloupmon looked like up until now. He noticed that it resembled the wolf, an animal species he was familiar with from the human world. It had an indigo fur coat with a few red streaks here and there, and the middle of its body, as well as the top of its head, were covered with bat wings. There were also blades on its front legs.

"Give me the digi-apples and nobody gets hurt." It said.

"What if we don't?" Demiveemon asked. He immediately regretted what he said.

"STICKER BLADE!" Sangloupmon yelled.

Spikes shot out from his fur and homed right in on Veemon and his younger brother.

They managed to dodge most of them, but one caught Veemon in the leg, and the other skewered Demiveemon right in the middle of his chest. Veemon quickly rushed to his brother's aid.

"Don't worry about me," Demiveemon said. "That blow was fatal. You've got to stop him before he gets you too. Hurry home too, warn dad."

"Warn dad?" Veemon asked.

"Yeah," Demiveemon replied. "I have a feeling that he's after more than just digi-apples."

Those were Demiveemon's last words before he disintegrated into data bits and his egg was transported back to the Village of Beginnings. Veemon didn't even have time to grieve over the loss of his younger brother because the venom from Sangloupmon's attack had already worked its way into him and he passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

_It's kind of a boring chapter this time. Most of it is just conversation. So if you end up falling asleep in the middle of the chapter, I'm apologizing in advance. _

It took a whole day for the venom to wear off. Veemon woke up and took in his surroundings. He was surprised to find out that he was in his own house.

"Thank goodness you're all right!" a familiar voice said.

"Dad?" Veemon asked, relieved that he was in the hands of his father.

The Veedramon turned to face the Andromon who Veemon didn't even notice had shown up. He was probably the doctor who had tended to him while he was out. Veedramon handed Andromon a big green wad of Digi-Dollars, and led him to the door.

"Your son will be fine, " the Andromon said. "The projectile only got his leg. If it had gotten him in the head or chest, he might have died. I only wish I could say the same for your other son."

"It's fine," Veedramon said. "Thank you for your help."

"Dad," Veemon began. "Demiveemon is..."

He couldn't finish his sentence without tearing up.

"I already know," Veedramon said. "I have Demi's digiegg right here. As for how I found you, I was worried about you two, because you were gone for so long. I searched up the forest and then I found the spilled bucket of digi-apples right in front of a large cave. That's when I found Demiveemon's egg and you unconscious. I also saw the Sangloupmon that attacked you two. I managed to kill him, but barely. I guess my fighting skills have grown pretty rusty."

"You killed him?" Veemon asked.

"Wait! There's more."

"More?"

"Yes. He said something right before he burst into data."

"Well, don't just stand there! Spit it out!"

"Don't talk to me that way. I'm getting there. Anyway, Sangloupmon said less than a year left before Dexmon and his army emerged from the Dark Area and took over the Digital World."

"Wait," Veemon interrupted." Sangloupmon told me that he wanted to steal our apples."

"He told me that, because of destiny, a Veemon was to inherit a golden armor digiegg. Once the two merge, the being would ultimately be the demise of Dexmon. I'm guessing this Dexmon guy probably sent Sangloupmon out to destroy the golden digiegg to prevent his downfall."

"I don't get this," Veemon said. "Why aren't the Royal Knights doing anything about this? I'm pretty sure they know about this whole Dexmon thing."

"They probably know about Dexmon," Veedramon answered. "I'll bet they're looking for the best way to stop him. Considering the fact that he's still alive, I doubt they know about the golden digiegg."

Veemon got up and started packing his things into a bag.

"Where are you going?" Veedramon asked. "Haven't you been through enough?"

"Dad, now we know about this golden digiegg that could potentially kill the monster that's trying to kill all of us. I think we should find it and tell the Royal Knights about it. This egg is probably our only hope."

"Ok," said Veedramon, as he started packing his own bag. "But we just know this thing exists. We have no idea where to start looking for it."

"Why don't we start at the village of beginnings?" Veemon asked. "That's where most digieggs in general come from."

Veemon got a towel and wrapped Demiveemon's egg in it. He stuffed it in his bag and he and his father headed out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

_ Alright, here's chapter 4. Hope you enjoy! :)_

Veemon and his father headed to the local Trailmon station and bought two tickets to the Green Zone, where the Village of Beginnings was located. The two sat at the table across from two unusually large Digimon. Both were wearing cloaks with the hood over their heads, so neither Veemon nor Veedramon could tell what each stranger looked like exactly. One was wearing a black cloak and had pair of swords strapped to his back. The other was wearing a bright blood red cloak with the Zero Unit logo on the hood. Veemon had seen this same logo on many different Digimon, although it was mostly worn by the high ranking Virus-Buster types.

"So," Veemon turned to the two strangers. "How long do you think we'll be on the train for?"

"Not long if I can help it." Black Cloak thought.

"We won't get to the village until tomorrow morning," Red Cloak said. "You guys might as well get comfortable."

Just then, one of the staff members, a Matadormon, came out with free drinks for everyone. Veemon and Veedramon were both about to take a sip when Red Cloak, faster than the naked eye could see, knocked the cups out of both their hands.

"Hey! What was that for?" Veedramon said.

"It wouldn't be wise to drink those." Red Cloak said.

"Why not?" Veemon asked. He didn't seem mad, just curious.

"This is for your own protection." Red Cloak thought.

Later that night, Veemon and Veedramon were both getting ready for bed.

"There's something funny about those guys who were sitting with us," Veedramon observed. "The red one seemed really worked up over something, and the black one was happy about something, until Red knocked the cups out of our hands. Then Black seemed disappointed."

"Well, maybe Black is on vacation or something," Veemon responded. "Or Red's going somewhere he doesn't want to go."

"I don't trust either one of them, and the fact that Black walks around with two swords all the time isn't very reassuring either."

"Don't worry about it. You're always such a pessimist."

"Well, sometimes that's not entirely a bad thing." Veedramon finished.

"I'm going to the snack car to get something," Veemon said. "I'll be back."

"By yourself?" Veedramon asked. "No, I'll go with you."

"Ok, fine." Veemon said.

Veemon and Veedramon arrived at the snack car. But then, shit happened.

First, the lights went out, and neither Veemon nor Veedramon could see a thing.

Then Veemon heard something whistle past his ear and he heard Veedramon scream. Veemon wasted no time in hiding behind a big blue snack machine nearby. The attacker turned the lights on to see who he had hit. He was a clown, he wore a red jacket and had a green scarf. But, more surprising, he was wearing the same two swords that Veemon had seen on the black- cloaked stranger earlier. So this confirmed that he and the stranger are the same Digimon. Veemon's heart sank when he saw the blue and white digiegg lying on the floor. It looked just like Demiveemon's.

"Damn," the clown said. "It looks like one of them got away, and from the looks of it, I think it was the Veedramon I hit. Dexmon is gonna be pissed when he finds out his bane got away again. It's a miracle how this Veemon keeps avoiding his death."

Meanwhile, in the Dark Area, Dexmon was waiting for the clown to return. Out of impatience, he contacted him.

"Piedmon, is that blue mini-dragon dead yet?"

"No sir. His father is, but the Veemon got away."

"Find him and kill him before he finds the digiegg of Miracles."

"He knows about the digiegg?"

"Yes, that's why he's on the Trailmon in the first place. He's going to get it and tell the Royal Knights about the prophecy."

"Dexmon, I think the Royal Knights already know. Or at least one of them. I think I saw Gallantmon on the train earlier today."

"They don't know. They can't know. They've been sitting there cowering for the past 19 years. Most likely this guy just has a hunch and wants to look into it."

"So what do you want me to do with him?" Piedmon asked.

"I would ask you to kill him," Dexmon responded. "But a job like that is probably a little much for you. Don't worry about him. I'll send backup soon."


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter five is here. Sorry I had to keep killing off Veemon's family members. I guess it just shows how badly the antagonist is trying to avoid his demise no matter what the cost. Anyway, let's get back to our unfortunate blue mini dragon who's still hiding behind the snack machine..._

Veemon was pretty sure he was only hiding behind the snack machine for only a few minutes, but it felt like several years. Then something hit him, not literally, but he realized something;

"Why hasn't anyone on the train come to see what all the racket is all about?" he thought.

"Piedmon," Dexmon contacted him again. "You made sure to put my Death-X scales in everyone's drinks earlier today, right?"

"Don't worry," Piedmon responded. "Everyone on the Trailmon drank it except for Veemon and his father, and the latter is dead. They should all have died as soon as they went to bed."

"Damn," Veemon thought. "So everyone on the Trailmon is dead and gone. That's why nobody came to try and stop this guy. Except that one guy in the red. Yeah! He didn't drink that drink, and he stopped dad and I from drinking it too!"

"Are you sure everyone else drank it?" Dexmon asked.

"Um, actually, comming to think of it, some guy in a red cloak didn't drink it, and he's the one who told Veemon and Veedramon not to drink it."

"Then he's still on the train and he's probably heard the racket!" Dexmon yelled. "You're always screwing shit up!"

"That's why you never trust a clown!" Someone said from the Dark Area's pool.

"Shut it Leviamon!"

"Listen," Piedmon said. "I have to go and find Red and kill him before he can escape! If someone like him is headed to the Village of Beginnings, he's probably after the Miracle egg too!"

Piedmon turned around to face none other than Red himself. He had been listening the whole time!

"ROYAL SABER!" Red yelled.

He pulled out a lance from his right arm and stabbed Piedmon in the chest.

"Now you know how it feels." Red said.

Piedmon burst into data and when it cleared, all that was left was a black and white digiegg.

"Veemon," Red said. "You can come out now. I know you're hiding behind that snack machine. Piedmon's dead. He won't harm you anymore."

Veemon came out of his hiding place.

"Thanks for saving me sir... Eh... what's your name?"

Red chuckeld. "I think you'd recognize me if I took this off. No point in wearing it anymore."

Red took off his cloak. He was still wearing a red cape, and he was clad in red and white armor.

"Holy shit!" Veemon exclaimed. "I know you! You're Gallantmon of the Royal Knights! Why are you here? Do the other knights know about the egg? That's why I'm here you know! I was gonna warn you guys!"

"I'm the only one who knows about the egg," Gallantmon responded. "Or rather, I'm the only one who believes in the egg."

"What do you mean?" Veemon asked.

"I told my comrades about the egg," Gallantmon responded. "But none of them believed me. Even Yggdrasil himself thought the idea was kind of absurd. But I decided even if it sounded absurd, it was better to believe in that than nothing at all."

"Well, I don't know what I'm supposed to do now," Veemon said. "I came on this train to get to the village, to get the golden digiegg, and then warn you." He was tearing up now. "Now I've done that, but at the cost of my dad; and now it turns out you guys already know but just don't care."

"As much as I disagree with my friends, if you were there when we fought Dexmon, before he digivolved, you'd know how they feel right about now."

"What happened?" Veemon asked.

"I'll tell you when we get off the Trailmon in the morning." Gallantmon responded. "I'm getting quite tired now. Since your now an orphan and have no one to look after you, why don't you stick with me. After all, we're both looking for the digiegg, aren't we?"

"Yeah," Veemon said "I think that's a great idea."

_Ok, so I ended up going back on trying to reduce character death, but at least a villain died this time, right? Oh wait, everyone on the Trailmon. Sorry :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm open to ideas for the story, so if you have any, feel free to leave them in your reviews. That being said, enjoy the chapter._

Dexmon was sitting in the Dark Area, still waiting for Piedmon to report back to him. After about an hour of waiting, Dexmon finally came to the conclusion that Piedmon must have failed.

"See! I told you not to send him!" Leviamon said. "Now he's dead, and we still haven't killed off that blue bitch!"

"Leviamon," Dexmon said. "I think we have more problems than just the Veemon."

"What do you mean by that?" Leviamon asked.

"Think about it. Piedmon may not exactly be the strongest member of our army, but he's still a mega level. He should have been able to take care of a mere rookie and champion with no difficulty at all."

"Well, you do have a point there. Maybe that red-hooded guy is one of the Royal Knights or something. Maybe they're after the golden digiegg too."

"No, the Royal Knights know about it, but decided not to do anything about it. I don't think it's them."

"Well, regardless, Veemon survived your little mass-murder, and now he's going to get that egg in a matter of hours."

"Do you really think I'd just let him take it? I have a backup plan, you know."

By now morning had lit, and Trailmon pulled up at the Village's station. Veemon and Gallantmon got off.

"Hey," Trailmon observed. "I'm pretty sure a lot more people were on the train."

Veemon explained to Trailmon the events of last night.

"Oh," Trailmon responded. "Well, have a good time here, and I'm glad at least you two survived. Be careful though. Lots of unexpected attacks on others have been happening lately, and it's mainly happened to the Veemon Species in general."

"It's OK," Gallantmon said. "I'm aware of that, and I'll make sure nothing more happens to this guy."

"Ok then," Trailmon said. "Have a nice day!"

Veemon had never been to the Village of Beginnings. He had seen pictures of it, but now that he was here, in person, he found it ten times more breathtaking than just looking at a mere picture.

"It's nice isn't it?" Gallantmon asked him.

"Sure is!" Veemon responded. "So, about the Digiegg of Miracles, where do we start looking for it?"

"I'm actually not sure exactly where it is," Gallantmon responded. "I just know it's here."

"Let's ask around." Veemon said. "There should be an Elecmon somewhere around here. I think he's the one in charge of this place."

"Excuse me," a voice said. "Can I help you two?"

The voice belonged to a Gatomon.

"Um... Do you know where Elecmon is?" Veemon asked.

"Elecmon is taking the day off," Gatomon said. "I'm in charge for today."

"Ok then," Gallantmon said. "Do you know where the Digiegg of Miracles is located?"

Gatomon froze, probably thinking of a response to such an unexpected question.

"It's inside the hut over there," she said, pointing to her right. "But you won't be able to remove it. It's like it's magically stuck to its pedestal or something."

"Thank you." Veemon and Gallantmon said simultaneously.

The three of them went inside the hut. The second Veemon set foot on the wooden floor, the dgiegg, as if on cue, started to shine brightly. So much that it could barely be seen.

"That's way too bright." Gallantmon said.

"Yeah," Gatomon said. "It's the first time the egg has ever done that! Maybe your friend is going to be the one that can pick up the egg."

Sure enough, Veemon, one hand covering his big red eyes, walked up to the golden pedestal and picked up the egg. As soon as the egg was taken off its stand, the light on it dimmed, making it visible.

"Damn," Gatomon said. "Elecmon's gonna be pissed when he finds out someone picked up the egg and he wasn't there to see it."

"Wow," Veemon thought as he played around with the egg. "I did it. At the cost of my dad and brother, I finally found it."

"Let me see it!" Gatomon pleaded. "I want to hold it!"

Veemon handed the egg to Gatomon, but the second the egg met the feline's paws, it instantly became heavy. It hit the ground, with Gatomon's paws under it, crushing them. Veemon quickly picked up the egg so as to free Gatomon's paws.

"It looks like only I can hold it." Veemon said.

"Yeah," Gatomon said. "With my paws in this condition, I won't be able to hold anything or fend off any attacks from intruders for today."

"Well, sure sucks to be you." Veemon said.

Gatomon narrowed her eyes at Veemon and Gallantmon. "That means you two will have to stay here and help me for the day."

"You can't be serious." Veemon said.

"While it seems like the right thing to do, I don't think we have the time." Gallantmon said. "Dexmon probably knows by know that this prophecy about the egg is slowly coming true. He'll probably send other bad Digimon to try and change his fate. I'm sorry, but tending to the baby Digimon is the least of our problems."

Gatomon, of course, had no idea what they were talking about. So Gallantmon filled her in on everything related to Dexmon and his plan to taker over the Digital World. It took him quite a while, and by the time he was done explaining all the details, there was the sound of screaming outside the hut.

Veemon, Gallantmon, and Gatomon looked outside and to their horror, saw a crowd of fresh and in-training level Digimon running away from what appeared to be a giant green figure. It was covered with some sort of eye-like insignia. It had big, purple claws and four large wings. Its most noticeable feature was what appeared to be a giant mouth where its stomach should have been. It hadn't really attacked any of the baby Digimon yet, but the trio figured it was only a matter of time before it did.

"Shit!" Gatomon cursed. "Fate chose the worst possible day to make my paws inactive."

"Why don't you just digivolve?" Veemon asked. "Since your guarding the place you can do that right?"

"Yeah," Gatomon responded. "But even if I did that, my injury would still remain. And most of my attacks in that form involve me using my hands. I'm no help at the moment."

"Well, it looks like I'll have to step in then." Gallantmon said. "Arkadiamon, I've never met a Digimon low enough to attack innocent baby-level Digimon. You ought to be ashamed of yourself!"

The green figure, obviously Arkadiamon, said something in a foreign language that neither Veemon nor Gatomon could understand. From what Gallantmon could understand from it, it meant something along the lines of "Just doing my job."

Gallantmon drew his lance, summoned his shield, and charged at his opponent.

"Do you think he'll be OK?" Gatomon asked Veemon.

Veemon almost laughed. "You must have forgotten that this guy is one of the the Royal Knights. They have to do this kind of thing daily. He'll be fine."

But in the back of his mind, Veemon had a slight suspicion that Gallantmon might not be fine on his own. Arkadiamon seemed to know something he didn't, and Veemon couldn't help but think that maybe this fight was a trap, just like every other fight he had been involved in. He could still remember clearly the fights he had been involved in, and how they had ended.


	7. Chapter 7

_Here's chapter 7. Sorry for this chapter being posted later than normal. Got kind of busy._

Veemon and Gatomon watched as Gallantmon and Arkadimon started thier duel. Since Gallantmon was much smaller than Arkadimon, he was a lot harder to hit. To Arkadimon, it was like trying to swat an annoying fly. Even so, when he did land a hit, it was usually a painful one.

"Royal Saber!" Gallantmon yelled as he tried to stab Arkadimon in the stomach with his lance.

"Exile Spear!" Arkadimon yelled as he parried Gallantmon's blow. The only time Arkadimon ever spoke in English was when he was about to attack.

This went on for about an hour, and Gallantmon was getting tired. To make matteres worse, it seemed that because Arkadimon was physically stronger, he had much more stamina. Veemon and Gatomon heard him chuckle a little when he noticed Galllantmon's accuracy was deteriorating.

"Oh no," Veemon wailed. "We've gotta do something."

"There's nothing we can really do." Gatomon told him. "Even if I could digivolve and attack, I still wouldn't be a significant ammount of help."

Veemon then looked down at his hands. For a split second he had forgotten he was holding the Golden Digiegg.

"I don't exactly know what this is supposed to do," Veemon said. "But maybe I can use it to distract Arkadimon for a little bit."

Veemon threw the egg with all his might at Arkadimon and it hit him in the head. By then, Gallantmon could barely stand up.

Arkadimon turned around, now facing Veemon. He said something in his foreign language, and Veemon assumed it wasn't something very nice.

"Boom Boom Punch!" Veemon yelled as he summoned fire from his hand and jumped up, ready to punch Arkadimon in his ugly face.

He then realized his aim was a bit off, and he punched the digiegg instead. There was a blinding flash of light, when it dimmed a little, Veemon was gone, and so was the egg, but the glow was still present.

"Wait, who's that?" Gatomon asked. "He's too tall to be Veemon."

The figure (I think you should know by now who he is) looked at Arkadimon, and although he was wearing a mask, you could see the look of distaste on his face.

"Hold on," Gallantmon thought. "This guy must be an evolved form of Veemon, but he's just an armor digivolution. An armor digimon is going to be the one who stops Dexmon?"

"So, who is it?" Gatomon asked, as she had now made her way over to see Gallantmon while Arkadimon was distracted.

"That egg was an armor digiegg," Gallantmon responded. "Veemon used it to armor digivolve into... well... I don't know its name."

"Looks like Arkadimon's screwed for sure now." Gatomon said.

"I don't know about that." Gallantmon said. "I've had years of fighting experience and he gave me a run for my money. Look at... Ok, we really should come up with a name for him."

"How about Magnamon?" Gatomon suggested. "When I was little, my mother would read me stories about a golden digimon just like him. That species is extinct, but it seems like a good name for him."

"Ok," Gallantmon said. "As I was saying, Magnamon, as Veemon, had never digivolved past rookie before. Look, you can tell. He has trouble just staying in the air!"

"You're right about that." Gatomon said. She noticed that he was moving around a bit, trying to stay aloft. Unfortunately, Arkadimon noticed this as well. He swatted Magnamon aside like a fly, and he crashed into the nursery. Fortunately all the baby digimon were outside watching the fight. Surprisingly, Magnamon didn't seem hurt too bad.

"What the hell?!" Gatomon began. "He beat the shit out of you, but barely scratched this guy!"

"Armor-level digimon have much higher defense than most mega level digimon." Gallantmon said.

"Plasma Shot!" Magnamon yelled as two missles launched from his shoulder plates and hit Arkadimon's right hand. He was now unable to use his Exile Spear.

"Magnamon, look out!" Gallantmon yelled. "That's not the only attack he knows!"

"Magnamon? Is that my name? I kinda lik..."

"Dot Matrix!" Arkadimon yelled. As far as Magnamon, Gallantmon, and Gatomon could tell, he wasn't holding anything, but it looked like he was throwing something at them. Like a baseball.

Magnamon, being the one closest to him, could feel the invisible energy ball's presence, and he hurried to stop it before it hit Gallantmon and Gatomon, who still couldn't figure out exactly what was going on.

"This will finish them for sure!" Arkadimon thought. "Maybe Dexmon will give me a raise!"

"Magna Punch!" Magnamon yelled. He hit the "baseball" and sent it right back at Arkadimon. It landed in the giant mouth on his stomach, and he disentegrated on the spot.

Magnamon was pretty tired, even though his portion of the fight hadn't lasted that long. But for some reason, he didn't revert back to his rookie form.

He didn't have much time to fully process what happend anyway, because all the baby digimon gathered around him and carried them over to Gallantmon and Gatomon on their heads like he was some sort of famous singer at a concert.

"Are you alright?" Gallantmon and Gatomon asked simoueltaneously.

"Yeah, I guess so." Magnamon replied.

"Thak you both for everything." Gatomon said. "Had you two not beaten that monster, we'd all have been screwed, and even if I did survive, Elecmon would've seen to it that I never saw the light of day again. I don't know what I can do to repay you guys."

"Can you do us a favor?" Gallantmon asked. "You have to deliver all these baby digimon to their correct parents right?"

"It's not just me," Gatomon replied. "Usually we have a whole bunch of digimon that work around here, mostly with delivery, and then Elecmon just watches over the actual place. But we don't deliver today, and Elecmon took a day off, so I'm here."

"Can you warn the other digimon that work here that Dexmon has started his assault on the Digital World early?" Gallantmon asked. "Then those others can tell the parents they visit. We'll need as many digimon as possible to even have a slight chance."

"Sure I'll do that." Gatomon said.

Magnamon and Gallantmon were about to leave.

"Where do you two think you're going?" Gatomon asked.

"What do you mean?" Gallantmon asked.

"You guys still have to help me care for the baby digimon today. You didn't forget, did you? Since most of the buildings ahve been torn down, they're stuck outside. So you two will have to entertain them. Have fun!"

Magnamon groaned as he and Gallantmon gathered the baby digimon together to think of a game they could play.

_So that's the end of this chapter. Again, I'm sorry for the long wait, but I tried finishing some of my summer work before writing again (yes, I'm still not done). Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you have any ideas on what could happen next, feel free to lesve them in your reviews._


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry for the delay. I got wrapped up in so many other things, I kinda just forgot about this story._

Magnamon and Gallantmon were sitting on a rock, with the baby-level digimon sitting in front of them. Neither one of them had thought up of a good game yet.

"Hey, I almost forgot to ask you," Gallantmon began. "How are you able to maintain that form?"

"What do you mean?" Magnamon asked.

"When most digimon digivolve into one of their later forms for the first time, they can only stay like that for a little while. So they practice, and the more experience they gain, the longer they can maintain that certain form. So eventually, they could learn to maintain that form for as wish."

"Yeah, that makes sense." Magnamon said. "I remember when my little brother had just digivolved into DemiVeemon. He could only stay like that for about an hour or so, and then he'd go back to his fresh form. After a year or so, he figured out how to permanently stay as DemiVeemon."

"Yeah," Gallantmon said. "But in your case, you were a digimon who's never digivolved past rookie before. Am I right?"

Magnamon nodded.

"And then you manage to pull off a Golden Armor digivolution. When most digimon use a mere normal one they revert back in a matter of minutes, and you're still holding yours, even though yours in particular takes at least twice the amount of energy to maintain."

"I honestly don't know." Magnamon said. "This form, to me, feels just as natural as my Veemon form. In fact..."

Magnamon paused for a minute, and appeared to have a look of serious concentration in his eyes.

"It feels harder for me to return to Veemon than stay like this."

"Interesting." Gallantmon said. He would've questioned him further but he was interrupted by a Koromon in the front row.

"Hey, when can we eat?" The Koromon asked.

"YEAH! WE'RE ALL HUNGRY!" The mob of small digimon said in unison.

"How are we gonna feed all these digimon?" Magnamon asked, dreading the work that was possibly ahead of him.

"I don't know." Gallantmon responded. "Ask her." He pointed at Gatomon, who had fallen asleep in a nearby hammock.

Magnamon woke Gatomon and asked her the same question.

"You see all those apples hanging from the trees?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"And you see how they're all different colors?"

Magnamon nodded.

"The different colors mean they're different types of meat. So the faded yellow ones taste like turkey, the green ones taste like fish, the pink ones taste like sausage links, and the red ones taste like bacon."

"Ok."

"So pick as many meat apples as you can, and sort them by color. Then cook them, and serve all the baby digimon, buffet line style."

"Seems easy enough."

"Good. Have fun."

Magnamon stood a little ways outside of the cleanest forest he could find. Some of the others had been torn up by Arkadimon.

"Plasma shot!" Magnamon yelled as he shot rocket after rocket after rocket from his shoulder pads.

The rockets intelligently homed in on apples only. Every time a rocket hit, it would blast the apple off its stem, and the small explosion would cook them as well. When the forest floor was practically covered with apples, Magnamon gathered them up in a large basket he found in one of the remaining huts. Then he took them all to a giant table-shaped boulder, and began to sort the apples by color. If an apple was too overdone to notice the color, the smell would usually give it away.

"Ok guys," Magnamon announced when he was done. "Pick whichever apple you want, but you can only take one. Let's be fair and make sure everyone gets one, OK?"

"OK!" The digimon said in agreement.

Magnamon watched them all closely to make sure everyone only took one. To his surprise, everyone did.

Once everybody was full, no none had though of a game to play, but by then, all the baby digimon had fallen asleep on the grass anyway.

"You're good." Gatomon said as she woke up from her nap.

"I had to do similar stuff with my little brother..."

"Cool. Where is he now?"

Magnamon didn't answer. He was trying very hard not to tear up.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Gatomon said apologetically. "I didn't know he was..."

"It's OK. It just makes me want to stop Dexmon even more."

"Well, by the time those baby digimon wake up, Elecmon should be back. I guess your work here is done. Thank you both."

Magnamon walked over to Gallantmon, who was still sitting down. He seemed to be deep in thought.

"Would it have killed you to at least have helped a little bit more?" Magnamon asked.

"Huh? Oh, ummmm..."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing important."

"It seemed pretty important to me."

"OK, you win. Yggdrasil has requested your presence."

"WHAT? Why?"

_Sorry for leaving you guys hanging, although I think we all have an idea what he's being called for. :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry for the really long delay. School has been keeping me busy._

"So, how will we get to the center of the network?" Magnamon asked.

"What do you mean?" Gallantmon asked, surprised that he was even asking that. "You do realize that this is basically my job and I could find my way there in my sleep, right?"

"Sorry," Magnamon said. "I guess it was a pretty dumb question."

Magnamon and Gallantmon bid Gatomon farewell, and they left the village. They took a Trailmon (not the same one mentioned before) to the top of the tallest hill in the digital world. When the two reached the summit, Gallantmon drew his lance and began to cut through the air in front of him, as if he was drawing a circle. When he finished, a portal appeared. If you looked through it, you could see the network.

"Wait a minute," Magnamon said. "How did you do that, and was the network underneath the digital world this entire time?"

"Well," Gallantmon said. "When you receive knighthood from Yggdrasil, he also gives you the ability to go in and out of the network itself, which makes sense since the whole point of being a Royal Knight is to patrol the network and sometimes the digital world."

"So it's like buying a house and getting the key." Magnamon said.

"Something like that. There are downsides, though. First, the portal is opened with one's finger (Omnimon had quite a hard time at first), although most of us have figured out that those of us who own weapons used for cutting (swords, lances, etc.) can open the portal faster using those. Second, you can only open the portal to the network from here. Nowhere else."

"I think I understand." Magnamon said. "What about the network? It seems like it's here, but at the same time it isn't."

"Well, the dimensions are actually layered." Gallantmon said. "See, the bottom layer is the human world, over that layer, is the digital world. Keep in mind that Digimon can't see humans or their world, and humans can't see us and our world. Existing over the digital world is the network that supports it. Unlike the other two, it's only populated by Yggdrasil and us knights. Normally you wouldn't be able to come in, but since Yggdrasil has invited you in, you're permitted to come in with me."

"What you said felt like Science class all over again," Magnamon groaned.

"Well, you at least remotely understood me, right?"

"Yeah, let's go."

The two stepped inside of the network, and began making their way to the center, where Yggdrasil resides. _(Note: If you're having difficulty trying to picture what the network dimension looks like, think of it looking similar to the crossover dungeon area at the end of __Digimon Adventure PSP__.) _Magnamon looked around and took note of how empty the place was.

"Then again," he thought. "This place is only occupied by four digimon, the current ruler of the digital world, and the occasional guest. It must be hard work to make sure all the kinks in this place are taken care of."

Magnamon hadn't been looking where he was going and ran into someone. The figure was tall and clad in white armor, like Gallantmon. He had three horns on his helmet; two thin, yellow ones at the back and one big, white one up front. His most noticeable features were the two heads on either side of him, resting where his hands should be.

"This must be the Omnimon that Gallantmon had told me about." Magnamon thought. "Speaking of which, where did he go? Gah! I must have wandered off and not noticed!"

"Can I help you?" Omnimon asked, bringing Magnamon back to reality. "How did you get in here?"

Magnamon explained how Yggdrasil had asked for him. Fortunately, Omnimon didn't question him further, because Magnamon was in no mood to sit down and tell his full story. At least not yet.

"I had come in here with Gallantmon," Magnamon said. "Unfortunately, I wandered off and now I can't find him."

"Well, I'm done with my patrol for the day, so we can find him together. Just don't wander off this time." Omnimon said.

_So that's the end of this part. I'll try to update when I can, but as I said, I'm pretty busy right now._


End file.
